Internets are widely used. For short-distance transmission, the data is transmitted by coaxial cables. The transmission limitation for the coaxial cables is about 500 meters. On the other hand, for long-distance transmission, to ensure the safety and stability of the data transmission, optical fibers are applied for the transmission.
Fiber-optic communication becomes a popular wireless communication means in which information to be transmitted is inputted in a transmitter at a transmitting end, and the information is superimposed or modulated to a carrier wave which is served as an information carrier, then the modulated carrier wave passes the transmission medium and transmitted to a receiving end at remote where a receiver is applied to demodulated the original information.
A conventional drawer-type receiving box includes an optical fiber cassette, a cassette tray, etc. The optical fiber cassette is a slidable drawer. The optical fiber cassette is received between two rails on the cassette tray and the user has to operate the box with two hands. In other words, when the optical fiber cassette is to be detached from the rails, the user has to use one hand to press a released portion between the cassette and the rail (a derail structure) to keep the released portion being opened, so that the user can use the other hand to take the optical fiber cassette from the rails. Such two-hand operation is not convenient for the user. Specifically, when the user has to perform the installation of the optical fiber cassette in a small space like a cabinet with the optical fiber cassette and to insert several transmission cables into the optical fiber cassette, the user cannot perform the operation conveniently. Consequently, how to improve the problem becomes an issue.